Rollers are used in various industries to produce flat smooth surfaces on various materials, such as for example, steel, copper, aluminum, brass, paper, plastics, or other like materials. In order to create the flat surfaces on these materials the rollers used during manufacturing should be free of defects and as smooth as possible. Roll polishers are often used to achieve and maintain the desired surface of the rollers used in manufacturing some materials.